Jura-Nord vaudois District
| subdivision_type2 = Canton | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Capital | subdivision_name3 = Yverdon-les-Bains | area_total_km2 = 702.61 | area_footnotes = | population_as_of = 31-11-2011 | population_total = 83,142 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = 118.3 | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | blank_name_sec1 = Municipalities | blank_info_sec1 = 70 }} Jura-Nord Vaudois District ( ) is a district in Vaud canton of Switzerland. Its capital is Yverdon-les-Bains. Geography Jura-Nord vaudois has an area702.61 km². Of this area, 334.75 km² or 47.6% is used for agricultural purposes, while 310.02 km² or 44.1% is forested. Of the rest of the land, 48.93 km² or 7.0% is settled (buildings or roads) and 8.98 km² or 1.3% is unproductive land.Swiss Federal Statistical Office-Land Use Statistics 2009 data accessed 25 March 2010 Demographics Jura-Nord vaudois has a population of 83,142 In 2008 there were 605 live births to Swiss citizens and 195 births to non-Swiss citizens, and in same time span there were 608 deaths of Swiss citizens and 48 non-Swiss citizen deaths. Ignoring immigration and emigration, the population of Swiss citizens decreased by 3 while the foreign population increased by 147. There were 6 Swiss men and 11 Swiss women who immigrated back to Switzerland. At the same time, there were 581 non-Swiss men and 505 non-Swiss women who immigrated from another country to Switzerland. The total Swiss population change in 2008 (from all sources, including moves across municipal borders) was an increase of 833 and the non-Swiss population increased by 893 people. This represents a population growth rate of 2.3%.Swiss Federal Statistical Office - Superweb database - Gemeinde Statistics 1981-2008 accessed 19 June 2010 The age distribution, as of 2009, in Jura-Nord vaudois is; 8,554 children or 10.7% of the population are between 0 and 9 years old and 9,981 teenagers or 12.5% are between 10 and 19. Of the adult population, 10,235 people or 12.8% of the population are between 20 and 29 years old. 10,835 people or 13.6% are between 30 and 39, 11,974 people or 15.0% are etween 40 and 49, and 10,169 people or 12.7% are between 50 and 59. The senior population distribution is 8,264 people or 10.4% of the population are between 60 and 69 years old, 5,568 people or 7.0% are between 70 and 79,there are 3,578 people or 4.5% who are 80 and 89, and there are 607 people or 0.8% who are 90 and older.Canton of Vaud Statistical Office accessed 29 April 2011 Politics In the 2007 federal election the most popular party was the SVP which received 26.09% of the vote. The next three most popular parties were the SP (25.49%), the FDP (12.85%) and the Green Party (12.11%). In the federal election, a total of 20,765 votes were cast, and the voter turnout was 43.7%.[http://www.bfs.admin.ch/bfs/portal/de/index/themen/17/02/blank/data/04/03.html Swiss Federal Statistical Office, Nationalratswahlen 2007: Stärke der Parteien und Wahlbeteiligung, nach Gemeinden/Bezirk/Canton] accessed 28 May 2010 Mergers and name changes *On 1 January 2008 the former municipalities of Mézery-près-Donneloye and Gossens merged into the municipality of Donneloye. *On 1 September 2006, the Grandson district (District de Grandson), Orbe district (District d'Orbe), La Vallée district (District de la Vallée) and the Yverdon district (District d'Yverdon) were dissolved and merged into the newly created Jura-Nord Vaudois district. ** The municipalities of Bonvillars, Bullet, Champagne, Concise, Corcelles-près-Concise, Fiez, Fontaines-sur-Grandson, Fontanezier, Giez, Grandevent, Grandson, Mauborget, Mutrux, Novalles, Onnens (VD), Provence, Romairon, Sainte-Croix, Vaugondry and Villars-Burquin came from the Grandson district (District de Grandson). ** The municipalities of L'Abergement, Agiez, Arnex-sur-Orbe, Ballaigues, Baulmes, Bavois, Bofflens, Bretonnières, Chavornay, Les Clées, Corcelles-sur-Chavornay, Croy, Juriens, Lignerolle, Montcherand, Orbe, La Praz, Premier, Rances, Romainmôtier-Envy, Sergey, Valeyres-sous-Rances, Vallorbe, Vaulion and Vuiteboeuf came from the Orbe district (District d'Orbe). ** The municipalities of L'Abbaye, Le Chenit and Le Lieu came from the La Vallée district (District de la Vallée). ** The municipalities of Belmont-sur-Yverdon, Bioley-Magnoux, Chamblon, Champvent, Chanéaz, Chavannes-le-Chêne, Chêne-Pâquier, Cheseaux-Noréaz, Cronay, Cuarny, Démoret, Donneloye, Ependes (VD) and Essert-Pittet came from the Yverdon district (District d'Yverdon).Nomenklaturen – Amtliches Gemeindeverzeichnis der Schweiz accessed 4 April 2011 * The municipalities of Essert-sous-Champvent and Villars-sous-Champvent merged on 1 January 2012 into Champvent and Prahins merged into Donneloye.Amtliches Gemeindeverzeichnis der Schweiz published by the Swiss Federal Statistical Office accessed 21 December 2011 Communes | valign="top" | |} References Category:Districts of Vaud